


Смерть в песках

by horira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira
Summary: Войны клонов в прошлом, республики и ордена больше нет. Асажж и Оби-Ван встречаются на Татуине.





	Смерть в песках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Tod im Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156550) by [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid). 



На самом деле Асажж его не ищет, вовсе нет. Но мир вокруг нее рушится так стремительно, и в нём решительно не на что опереться. Вокруг снуют отмороженные охотники за головами и палачи новой Империи. Новая власть обещает расплодившимся в хаосе подонкам награду за головы тех, кто был близок к Дарту Вейдеру в его прошлой жизни.

Пройти за Оби-Ваном по оставленным им следам смог бы и слепой, так что Асажж подозревает, что опоздает на встречу к этому мечтателю-идеалисту, который верит (а может, уже верил?), что скроется от любопытных глаз посреди песчаной пустыни под множеством солнц.

Почему она все же оказывается в конце концов на Татуине, ей самой до конца не ясно.

Может, для того, чтобы сказать, что найти его было очень легко. Может, чтобы он знал, что в долгу перед ней, ведь она, прежде чем отправиться в это богом забытое место во Внешнем кольце, уничтожила малейший намек на его местонахождение, подкупив, пронзив мечом или другим способом заставив молчать причастных. Возможно, это ей нужно некое расстояние от возрождающейся Империи или, возможно также, что было нечто более темное, более жаркое, что беспрестанно пробиралось в ее сердце и заставляло беспокойно проверять рукоять хорошо спрятанного светового меча.

В пути она представляет себе их встречу. Как он вздрогнет, почувствовав лезвие её меча у своей шеи, и как она язвительно констатирует, что знает бант, умеющих прятаться лучше, чем он. В ответ он сделает все, чтобы скрыть свое потрясение, притворится, что световой меч у его горла не имеет к нему отношения, и угостит ее, неважно, находятся ли они в метрополии или в мрачной ледяной пустыне. Она согласится, а потом…

Дальше Асажж не придумала, да это было и не нужно, потому что Кеноби, как всегда, рушит все ее планы. Когда она отыскивает его в захудалом баре в Мос Эйсли, он проворно вскакивает со своего стула, стремглав бросается к ней и изо всех сил сжимает ее в объятиях.

— Ты жива, — выдыхает он и бормочет проклятия, от которых у Асажж захватывает дух.

За все годы тренировок и схваток никто и никогда не сумел вывести ее из строя такими малыми усилиями, а вот сейчас она стоит тут, остолбенев в его объятиях, растерянная от удивления и парализованная от того, что позабыла, как это здорово, когда его тяжелое тело крепко прижимается к её телу.

— Ты проклятый дурак, — говорит она, сдерживаясь, чтобы тоже не обнять его.

Ей кажется, будто невидимая рука тянет ее все ближе к нему, что совершенно абсурдно, в конце концов, она из тех, кто может контролировать все незримое в этой Вселенной. Сила подчиняется ее желаниям, а не наоборот, и поэтому она отталкивает помешавшегося рыцаря, хватает его за рукав и, бранясь, вытаскивает из бара в переулок.

— Ты совсем спятил, Кеноби? — шипит она ему в лицо, с размаху впечатывая его спиной в серый фасад какого-то дома. — Раздолбай! Если тебе так хочется умереть, я тебе помогу, но не допущу, чтобы ты из-за угла получил нож в спину от первого встречного убийцы. Только не это!

И лишь увидев, как его ошалелый взгляд меняется и приобретает выражение добродушного веселья, она понимает, что проболталась. Она шипит непристойное ругательство и бьет его по груди, но разве такое когда-нибудь останавливало Кеноби?

— Не думал, что значу для тебя так много, — он саркастичен и насмешлив, потому что узнал о её слабости.

Асажж притворяется разгневанной, чтобы не показать ему, насколько он прав. Это очко она ему уступила. Но больше не собирается уступать.

— Тщеславен, как и прежде, Кеноби, — ей остаётся только держать дистанцию, ведь её план провалился.

Он протягивает руку:

— Пошли. Я знаю, где мы можем остановиться.

— Ты приглашаешь меня к себе домой?

— Дом? Пожалуй, нет. Здесь больше подходит жалкая лачуга.

— Ты низко пал, — фыркает она, и Кеноби вздрагивает, как от пощечины. Асажж ни словом, ни движением не выдает, что глубоко тронута его очевидной болью, и это чувство застало ее врасплох.

— Как и многие, — говорит он наконец и снова подает ей руку. — Идем.

— Как, впрочем, и я, — она отталкивает предложенную ей руку. — Ты меня больше не боишься.

— Я никогда и не боялся. Кроме того… что ты сделаешь? Заколешь меня во сне?

— Интересное предложение.

Кеноби смеется.

— Тогда давай с пользой проведем время перед этим. Я не могу отпустить тебя с Татуина, не показав достопримечательности.

Асажж саркастически ухмыляется и окидывает его долгим оценивающим взглядом:

— Одну я уже вижу, и она не особенно меня впечатляет.

Его глаза сверкают, как будто ее нелепая болтовня задела в нем струны, которые он считал давно умолкнувшими.

— Это жестоко ранит меня, — говорит он, театрально вздыхая, и прижимает руку к сердцу, однако она знает, что его щеки покраснели не только из-за солнца. — Ты, очевидно, будешь мучить меня таким образом?

— Всегда, — отвечает она, потом поворачивается и выходит из переулка. — Пойдем уже, Кеноби. Время до твоей смерти очень ограничено, давай не будем его терять.

Он не преувеличивал, понимает она, когда спустя некоторое время они добираются до той трущобы, которую он сейчас вынужден называть своим домом. Ей самой уже приходилось ночевать и в худших норах, только для него, привычного к жизни на исполинских звездных крейсерах или на полях сражений среди тысяч солдат, пустота и заброшенность этого места, должно быть, создают тягостную атмосферу.

Он молча протягивает ей стакан воды. Но она, закатив глаза («вот же дурак!»), стремительно подходит к нему и так же молча срывает с него тунику.

— Старый болван, — говорит она тихо, с удивлением отмечая, каким худым он стал. От его когда-то широких плеч не осталось больше ничего, кроме острых ключиц и шрамов, а под восковой бледной кожей вырисовываются отдельные ребра. — На чем ты вообще еще держишься?

Кеноби напряженно смеется, пока ее рука медленно движется по его телу.

— На чистом тщеславии, дорогуша.

— Надо же, признался, — у Асажж почти срывается сочувственный вздох, замаскированный ею за язвительным смешком, когда пальцы Кеноби тщетно пытаются разобраться в ее накидке и терпят фиаско на застежках.

— Да что ты вообще можешь? — она отталкивает его руки и сама снимает свою тяжелую одежду.

— Иди ко мне, я покажу, — отвечает он, ухмыляясь. Асажж весело фыркает, позволяя увлечь себя на постель. Кеноби падает и протягивает к ней руки. Она наклоняется вперед и целует его, чтобы он наконец-то умолк. Он охотно раскрывает губы, и, когда она снова отстраняется, дышит заметно тяжелее. Она чувствует, что его желание будоражит Силу, как ветер — волны, а мысли и эмоции беспрепятственно захлестывают ее, словно он хочет утопить ее в своем вожделении. Прежде он никогда так не раскрывался.

Рыцарь снял броню, отбросил щит и ждет копья, которое освободит его, пронзив.

— Для меня загадка, как ты пережил войну, — шепчет она, потому что всерьез удивлена его приобретенным безразличием, которое в одночасье заменило его прежнюю размашистую яркую роспись в Силе на невыразительные грязные разводы. Серый ему не подходит, он никогда ему не шел.

От этих слов он вздрагивает и болезненно сжимает ее бедра, но она не вскрикивает, наблюдая вместо этого, как он на мгновение оцепенело смотрит в пустоту, как будто перед его взором снова сходятся в бою сотни миллионов солдат последних дней войны. Потом он смеется.

— Ну, до последнего момента я раздумывал, не перейти ли мне на сторону победителей. Это бы определенно помогло, — говорит он небрежно, однако Асажж чувствует, как тяжело ему дается освободить свою душу от боли и страха.

«Мне жаль», — почти срывается с её губ, и ей действительно жаль. Не потому, что её волнует судьба Галактики, чье звездное небо снова поделено на черное и белое. Поменялись только цели для бластерного огня, и ей на это плевать.

Она сожалеет о Кеноби.

О рыцаре, всю свою жизнь посвятившем умирающей надежде, без которой он не может жить дальше. Асажж должна была бы радоваться, смеяться ему в лицо, говорить, что была права все эти годы, и его идеалы наконец рассыпались в прах.

Только глубоко внутри она знает, что его муки не принесут ей радости. Не сейчас и, наверное, уже никогда. Рыцарь утратил всю свою силу и веру, а какой смысл убивать безоружного?

— Ради всего святого, — слышит она вдруг его шепот. — Пожалуйста, прекращай думать! Это невыносимо.

— Мои мысли принадлежат мне, — отвечает она, но милостиво позволяет ему привлечь ее к себе и припасть губами ко рту.

Он нежен и заботлив с ней. Асажж в этом совершенно не нуждается, но все же благосклонно отдаётся его желанию и даже наслаждается, и закрывает глаза, чтобы почувствовать его внутри себя.

А когда он, тяжело дыша, ложится рядом с ней, она рассеянно гладит его голову. «Как странно, — думает Асажж, — что этот мужчина, который физически выдержал все ужасы войны, но пропал из-за большой глупой братской любви, по-прежнему не может не любить».

Видимо, любовь и надежда и вправду были частью его натуры, хотя Асажж долгие годы не верила в это.

Медленно наступает ночь, и в маленькую хижину, несмотря на их разгоряченные тела, приходит приятная прохлада. Он садится, проводит по волосам, избегая смотреть на нее. Она фыркает.

— Теперь уже поздно изображать невинность, Кеноби.

— Ты видишь меня насквозь, дорогая, — отвечает он и затем внимательно смотрит на нее. — Зачем ты здесь, Вентресс?

«Затем, что больше некому, — мелькает у нее мысль. — Потому, что твой брат предал тебя. Потому, что ты совсем один, так же, как и я. Потому, что мы можем побыть наедине и единым целым, даже если так никогда не бывает».

Ничего из этого она не говорит и вместо слов трогает пальцами мягкие курчавые волосы на его бедре.

— Потому, что я этого хочу, — наконец отвечает она, и в ее словах звучит тоска. Сила вокруг нее все еще полнится отчаянием и другими противоречивыми, бьющими ключом чувствами, которые он носит в себе, так что ей не верится, что он понял смысл сказанного.

— Ты не должна здесь находиться, — бормочет он, только в этих словах нет искренности, поскольку он вновь прижимается к ней и пристраивает голову в изгибе ее шеи.

— Правда, Кеноби? Я ожидала, по меньшей мере, завтрака. Или ужина.

Она чувствует кожей, что он смеется.

— Я не советую тебе местную кухню. В другой раз.

— Джедаи с их отвратительными манерами.

Пару минут они молчат, потом он поднимается с тяжелым вздохом, как будто ему в самом деле пришлось заставить себя оторваться от ее тела.

— Здесь ты в опасности, — объясняет он медленно и с сожалением.

— Как хорошо, что есть ты, чтобы сказать мне об этом. А то дюжина охотников за головами, которых я убила по дороге сюда, никак не поколебали мое ощущение полной безопасности.

Он потрясенно таращит на неё глаза, и Асажж злится, потому что она не хотела это озвучивать. Проклятый рыцарь.

— Ч-что?

— Ради всех звезд, Кеноби, ты в самом деле думаешь, что Галактика про тебя забыла? — рычит она. — Ты здесь не в безопасности, и ты нигде не будешь в безопасности. Я… — она колеблется, но она лежит, голая, на его смятых простынях и больше не хочет молчать. — Я выиграла для тебя немного времени. Но и только.

Честное чистое удивление появляется в его глазах, он касается ее плеч, словно должен удостовериться, что Асажж ему не привиделась.

Она поспешно откашливается, садится и смотрит мимо него на кучу одежды в углу комнаты.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — спрашивает она, стараясь перевести разговор на другое, потому что она мало ценит его сочувствие, а благодарность — и того меньше. — Ты ничего не найдешь здесь, только смерть в этих песках.

Едва она произносит это, он начинает улыбаться. Эта улыбка искажает его лицо, как будто он вообще забыл, как ощущается радость, и должен снова привыкнуть к этому. Асажж прищуривается. Нищета и скорбь окончательно свели его с ума?

— Возможно, — говорит он. — Только, возможно, здесь есть и новая надежда.

Он снова пустился в свои загадочные намеки, этот гордый воин, и Асажж больше не уговаривает его. Она чувствует, что он доверил ей больше, чем когда-либо кому-нибудь другому, и решает поверить ему, даже если он на самом деле всего лишь гонится за химерой, которая сведет его в могилу.

— Ты болван, Кеноби, — говорит она, но знает, что он ее понял, и от этого его улыбка становится немного шире. Исходящее от него напряжение стремительно спадает, словно после грозы, и Сила вокруг них заметно очищается от скорби.

Асажж никогда и представить себе не могла, что однажды станет той, кто приведет Оби-Вана Кеноби к новой силе и внутреннему покою, но рада, что сделала это.

Рыцарю нельзя умирать, по крайней мере тогда, когда черный дракон еще жив и почти поглотил все солнца.

Она остается до рассвета и, крепко обнявшись, они забываются на пару часов беспокойным сном, прежде чем их руки и губы неохотно попрощаются друг с другом.

Он предлагает проводить ее до города, но Асажж отказывается. Это только отсрочит неизбежное, а долгие прощания не для нее.

Он прислоняется к дверному косяку. Плащ обхватывает его будто доспехами, словно ему нужно укрепиться для этой разлуки, которая, скорее всего, станет для них последней.

Она останавливается, поворачивается к нему и, хотя соблазн велик, удерживается от поцелуя.

— Тебе нельзя задерживаться на одном месте, — наконец говорит она нерешительно.

Они не могут сбежать вдвоем, это не сработает, знает Асажж. И то, что она, несмотря на это, все же просит его о подобном, хоть и на свой особый, церемонный лад, поражает ее даже больше, чем его. Война сделала ее мягче, но они слишком давно друг друга знают, чтобы она стыдилась этого.

— Я знаю, — говорит он после пары мгновений ошеломленного молчания. — Но я не могу.

Она кивает. Её работа здесь закончена и, когда он наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать ее, она этому не препятствует.

— Прощай… Оби-Ван.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Асажж. Всегда.

И она двинулась в путь — прочь от него, сквозь песчаную пустыню и зной, во тьму Вселенной.


End file.
